


happy mother's day!

by MissMairin



Series: HQ TimeSkip [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st/2nd Years, 4+1, 5 Things, Captain!Yamaguchi, Everyone loves him and he loves everyone, HQ Timeskip, Mamaguchi, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Third Year!First Years, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As captain of Karasuno Volleyball Club, Yamaguchi had changed a lot since his first year. He finally mastered the float serve. Puberty was gracious to him. He had gotten piercings and tattoos. Most importantly, though, he had picked up a new skill. His maternal instincts. </p><p>[Four times Yamaguchi's maternal instincts had helped his team, and one time the team helped him.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy mother's day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poopything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopything/gifts).



> this can be read as a part of my other fic, Puberty (with a capital P), but it doesn't have to.  
> full disclaimer: the idea of the HQ timeskip is from emu, of course, and the OC 1st/2nd years are all theirs.  
> also, about kageyama’s family -- it’s like that one theory circulating that his family doesnt give him attention/cares about him. that his dad’s a famous volleyball player and rarely has dinner. i hc that even tho he’s a vball player hes very hard on his son and can be a dick at times  
> lol at the end i kind of got mushy and wrote in too much BUT WHATEVER i love happy yamaguchi let HIM BE HAPPY!!

  
  


_ i. _

 

Tsukishima gently rubbed his temple. Hours of watching volleyball footage had given him a headache. It didn’t help that he hadn’t taken a break, either. Even his glasses couldn’t save him from that migraine. It was his own fault. 

 

Stretching, he stood up to take a painkiller and eat a quick snack, then straight back to the videos. If Karasuno wanted to win the next day, Tsukishima needed to analyze each and every team. There was no room for mistakes.

 

_ Especially _ not in their third year.  

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling dizzy. The glow from the alarm clock told him it was nearing one in the morning. He knew he should go to bed, but he still had another hour’s worth of videos to watch. His vision swam as he made his way into the kitchen, determined to at least eat  _ something.  _ He hadn’t eaten anything, too busy with coming up with a game plan. 

 

Tsukishima decided on a couple of granola bars and a glass of milk. After the granola bars had been downed, his headache subsided just a bit, and the dizziness was gone. He made his way back into his room, ready to watch another video. 

 

A  _ ding!  _ from his phone stopped him. 

 

_ Who the hell was texting him at one in the morning?  _

 

Curious and irritated, he unlocked his phone to see a text from Yamaguchi. Wondering why their captain was still awake, Tsukishima opened the text. He frowned. Figures. 

 

_ hey, dork. i know you’re still awake. go to bed! _

 

Tsukishima scowled. In the last three years, Yamaguchi had gotten even better at reading him. When Yamaguchi had been named captain, his instincts to lead had immediately kicked in. Along with  _ those  _ instincts had come maternal instincts. Just like Tsukishima’s real mom, Yamaguchi had the instincts to know when something was wrong. No wonder the team had named him Mamaguchi.

 

_ I need to stay up, I have two more videos left _ , he texted back.

 

The reply was instantaneous.

 

_ don’t care. go to bed. _

 

Tsukishima frowned again. He thought how to phrase his text and eventually typed out,  _ What if we lose because of me? What if we lose because I didn’t analyze our opponents well enough?  _

 

_ you really think kageyama and hinata even listen to your advice?? lol. but really, i don’t think we’re missing much without your last two videos. please, you need to go to bed. rest up for our game tomorrow, ok! _

 

Glancing at his laptop, Tsukishima sighed. He really did need to watch the videos. It didn’t matter if the idiot duo didn’t listen to him, the rest of the team did. He’d be damned if the team lost because of him. Never again. 

 

_ After this video. It’s only an hour. _

 

Yamaguchi didn’t reply for several minutes. Tsukishima assumed he had fallen asleep, but seven minutes into the newest video, he got another text. 

 

_ T_T _

 

That’s all. That’s all the text said. Tsukishima pressed a hand to his forehead. His headache was coming back, and his eyes were having trouble focusing on the screen. Maybe Yamaguchi was right. 

 

A minute later, his phone buzzed ten times in a row. Seven texts from Hinata, two from Kageyama, and one from Yasue. Tsukishima snorted and shook his head. Of course. He didn’t bother opening them, they all probably said the same thing.  _ Go to bed! _

 

Tsukishima texted Yamaguchi once last time.

 

_ You win. Goodnight.  _

 

The next morning, after he had woken up, he went through all of the texts. The most recent one was the reply from Yamaguchi.

 

_ :) I know <3 _

 

From Hinata:

 

_ GO _

_!!! _

_ TO _ _  
_ _!!! _

_ BED _

_!!! _

_ TSUKISHIMA!!!!!!! _

 

From Kageyama:

 

_ Why the hell aren’t you asleep yet? Yamaguchi woke me up to tell you to go to bed, and he’s right. If I find out you don’t go to bed within five minutes, I’m letting Yasue take your spot as regular. _

 

And, finally, from Yasue:

 

_ So I heard I’m taking your spot as regular. Sorry. Not really, lol.  _

 

This team was full of dorks and idiots.

 

Tsukishima loved them all.

 

ii.

  
  
“Does everyone have everything?” Yamaguchi asked, flitting about. The team looked around, double checking their baggage. After a quick check, they all gave him a thumbs up. “Okay, that’s great. Awesome. Wonderful. Yeah. Um. Everyone on to the bus, let’s go! We have a practice game today with Nekoma!”

 

Karasuno responded with varying tones of enthusiasm, and shuffled away. Yamaguchi watched his team with fondness, even if some of them waddle like penguins. Kageyama slung an arm around him and told him, “Tsukishima’s finishing up some plans with Coach. Also, Hinata is already feeling sick. Just thought I should tell you.”

 

“Thanks, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said, still smiling. He had been pro-active this time around and had brought some nausea medicine for Hinata. Kageyama patted him affectionately and left to get on the bus. He herded Tomita, refusing to let him lag behind. Yamaguchi turned to look for Hinata. It wasn’t hard to find him: he was still in the bathroom. He knocked on the stall door, “Hey, Hinata? It’s me.”

 

“Yamaguchi?”

 

“Yeah. I brought some nausea meds and saved you a seat next to me on the bus. Come find me when you’re done, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Hinata ground out. From his voice, Yamaguchi knew it was going to be a rough bus ride. Sometimes, Hinata was totally fine with his motion sickness. Other times, they weren’t as lucky. But, at least they finally had figured out a trick that helped with his nausea. 

 

Ten minutes later, the two were on the bus together, and everything was ready to go. Kageyama gave Coach Ukai the sign, and they were off to play Nekoma. Yamaguchi pushed a water bottle and two pills into Hinata’s hands. He took the meds and a sip of water, making a weird face at the taste. 

 

“There. That should help.”

 

Hinata mumbled some sort of response, shucking his backpack and putting it on the floor. His stomach made gurgling noises, but Yamaguchi ignored it. They had been through this before, they knew what to do. Hinata stretched out, laying his head in Yamaguchi’s lap. 

 

“Comfy?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled, and carded his fingers gently through Hinata’s hair. Hinata sighed, breathing carefully in and out of his nose. For the entirety of the bus rise, Yamaguchi petted Hinata, and looked out the window. It was boring, but if it helped his nausea, Yamaguchi didn’t mind all that much. 

 

“Feeling any better?” Yamaguchi asked a few minutes later. Hinata had been making that tell-tale comfortable sound. Something between a sigh and a groan. Hinata shuffled around to look up at the captain from his position.

 

“Much better, actually,” Hinata responded, seeming bashful. His cheeks turned red as he realized how embarrassing the position probably looked to the rest of the team. “Sorry for making you do this.”

 

Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling down at his friend. He playfully pushed Hinata’s hair back, revealing his entire face and flicking him on the forehead.

 

“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“You know darn well I’m fine with this!” Yamaguchi scolded, a twinkle in his eye. He knew how much he sounded like a mom, and he didn’t care. It was  _ wonderful _ . He twirled a piece of Hinata’s hair in his fingers. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep our Ace healthy.”

 

Hinata grinned, the brightest he’d looked all day. Definitely feeling better. He poked Yamaguchi’s cheek playfully, squishing his face together. “You know, I kind of like being called the Ace.”

 

“Really?!” Yamaguchi gasped in mock surprise. Hinata laughed, pinching Yamaguchi’s side. “I would never have guessed. Our over-excitable, shrimp of an Ace likes being called the Ace?! Who knew?”

 

“Shut up,” he whined, sitting up to be eye-level with Yamaguchi. He turned around to sit on the seat cushion without being completely uncomfortable. Leaning into Yamaguchi, Hinata rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “I feel better.”

 

“Good.”

 

_ iii. _

 

Kageyama exited the locker room a half hour after practice had ended. Everyone had left, leaving just the third years. He had told the team that he had a dinner with his parents that night, and he needed to shower. Tsukishima had said didn’t understand why he didn’t shower at home, but whatever. 

 

(They all knew his situation. Tsukishima actually did understand.)

 

“Ooohh!! Looking snazzy as heck, Kageyama!!” Hinata squawked immediately, always the first to notice Kageyama. He had a sixth sense when it came to Kageyama, honestly. 

 

He blushed and looked away, still not used to Hinata’s overly blatant compliments. Kageyama  _ did  _ look good, with nice slacks, a shirt and tie. He would have seemed over-dressed to anyone outside of their closely knit group, but they knew. They knew that a dinner with his parents was a Big Deal. 

 

“Does my hair look okay?” Kageyama asked. 

 

Yamaguchi considered what Kageyama looked like. He gave him a once over, and then a second, slower one. Tsukishima and Hinata both said yes, but Yamaguchi looked unsure. “Huh. No, I don’t think so. Come here and bend down.”

 

Kageyama followed his instructions and bent his knees. That way, it was easier for Yamaguchi to reach his hair. For a couple seconds, he just messed around with it, before deciding on a style. Yamaguchi swiped his hair to the side, giving him a better side-part. 

 

“There. Much better.”

 

Kageyama smiled grimly, and faced the other three. He tried to do a pose, but he obviously wasn’t feeling the best. They understood. He didn’t like his parents, and his parents didn’t really like him, either. All four are silent, staring at Kageyama before Tsukishima broke the spell.

 

“You’re a nationally recognized setter, but you can’t tie a fucking  _ tie _ ?”

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and scoffed dramatically. He made it a big deal as he sidled up to Kageyama and pulled roughly on the tie. Kageyama choked, just for a second, though. Tsukishima concentrated on the tie, undoing whatever mess Kageyama had done, and straightened it out. 

 

“There. You look good.”

 

Kageyama blushed again. If it was hard hearing a compliment from Hinata, it was ten times harder hearing one from Tsukishima. Hinata interrupted them by bouncing up and down in front of Kageyama, his fists up.

 

“Don’t forget, I can always beat your dad up! Just let him be a jerk to you, he’ll have to go through me first!” Hinata declared, throwing a few fake punches in the air. He bounced around some more, obviously too excited. 

 

(It probably had something to do with the fact that Kageyama looked like a model.)

 

“No, it’s okay… I think. It’s just… been a while.”

 

Yamaguchi smiled sympathetically at him, pulling him into a hug. Tsukishima and Hinata quickly followed. The four had long gotten used to physical affection. Their closeness pretty much required it, after all. Eventually, they let go. Kageyama seemed a little bit cheerier.

 

“Hey, if anything happens, you can always text me, alright?” Tsukishima told him, smiling as much as he could. The other two nod, agreeing with him. Kageyama could text any of them, or all of them, and they’d immediately be there for him. 

 

Always.

 

Kageyama smiled and nodded. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the gym, waving goodbye. Within a minute, he was gone, out of sight. The remaining third years were quiet for a while, until, “Hey, we’re gonna follow him, right?”

 

“Hinata, no!”

 

_ iv. _

 

There was one thing the first years knew for sure about Yamaguchi -- besides, of course, that he was incredibly attractive and made a good mom. They all knew that Yamaguchi  _ loved  _ hair ties. At any time, someone could look at his wrist and he would have a minimum of four hair ties. If anyone needed a hair tie, they could ask Yamaguchi and he’d smile brightly, saying,  _ of course!  _

 

He really was too good for the world.

 

“You’ll get a tan line if you’re not careful,” Hinata had teased him once, in their second year. Yamaguchi hd just started growing out his hair, and he rarely wore his hair in a ponytail. Five black ponytail holders on his wrist were about the same size of a watch. They all knew what had happened to Tsukishima and  _ his  _ watch. “Or you’ll turn into Tsukishima with his watch tan line!”

 

“Why aren’t there more colors?” Kageyama had asked. He was genuinely confused, like, weren’t there other colors for ponytail colors? He knew Hinata’s sister had bright blue and pink hair ties, so why didn’t Yamaguchi?” It was a good question. 

 

Tsukishima hadn’t said anything in particular. 

 

Yamaguchi was that person. He could pull through at any time, and he had. 

 

Several times. 

 

Yachi had asked him once or twice when she had lost hers. Yamaguchi gave her his favorite ponytail holder, and even put her hair into the side ponytail for her. It was messy, but it was also cute. 

 

Hozumi had once forgotten his headband at work, and his hair was getting in the way of playing. Even blowing air up at his bangs did nothing to help. He had sighed dramatically, and Yamaguchi appeared out of nowhere. No one knew how he’d known, but he  _ did.  _

 

(Tsukishima had laughed and stage-whispered ‘ _ maternal instincts _ ’ to Hinata. Hinata had gasped and nodded, and they laughed together. Yamaguchi didn’t mind. They were right.)

 

Yamaguchi gave Hozumi a hair tie. It wasn’t as good as headband, and it didn’t look as good, but it worked. An ugly ponytail on the top of his head was worth it if it helped him play volleyball. Sato and Nakahara had started to make fun of him, but a quick glance from Yamaguchi quickly shut them up. 

 

When Sato had focused too much on volleyball, his hair had grown out without him realizing. It was shaggy in the back and he always pulled on it. His hair  _ bothered  _ him. Again, Yamaguchi showed up out of nowhere, handing him a hair tie. Sato looked kind of silly with his hair pulled back tightly, but it worked. 

 

Hozumi made fun of him, too, but at least they were even. 

 

Even random people revered Yamaguchi as an angel. A girl, he didn’t even know her name, had come up to him during lunch, begging for a hair tie. She apparently had a test after lunch and she always failed tests without a ponytail holder. It was a lucky charm of some sort. Yamaguchi had grinned, gave her a hair tie, and wished her luck on her test.

 

(She told him, a week later, she got a perfect score.)

 

Everyone knew. 

 

That’s probably what led him to this very moment. 

 

_ v. _

_ (Also known as the time Karasuno gives back) _

 

Monday, May 9th, Yamaguchi is pulled aside by Kageyama after practice. He’s ushered to the gym, which had already been cleaned and swept, without the captain’s help. Yamaguchi is immediately surrounded by his team, everyone’s smiling and hugging him. A box of chocolate is being shoved into his arms, and so is a small, wrapped present.

 

Karasuno steps back, giving their captain room. The first and second years look to Kageyama who nods. He counts down, three, two, one, and the team bows, shouting, “Happy Mother’s Day, Mamaguchi!”

 

Yamaguchi smiles so wide it almost hurts. This is his team. A team full of wonderful dorks. Hinata bounds up to him, looking as excited as ever. “Open your present, c’mon, open it!” 

 

He does. He rips the wrapping open, and puts the bow on his head. Inside, there’s a small box, easily opened. Hair ties. Of  _ multiple  _ colors. There’s every color of the rainbow, most likely thanks to Kageyama. But there’s also several infused hair ties. Black and orange. Their team colors.

 

Yamaguchi feels like crying.

 

“I love it.”

 

So  _ maybe _ he does cry. 

 

Everyone huddles around him, a giant group hug. This is his team, and he couldn’t have been more proud. Yamaguchi briefly wonders if this is how Suga felt, as the team mom. Eventually, everyone lets go, and goes about their business. Only the third years remain, and they do another group hug, just the four of them. 

 

“I love you guys, you know.”

 

“We know,” they said, all smiling affectionately at him. Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama all kiss him on the cheek, before turning to leave. Kageyama gives Yamaguchi an extra captain-esque pat. Before they’re totally gone, however, they stop and turn back to face Yamaguchi. “Are you coming?”

 

If he had ever felt out of place in his life before, he certainly didn’t now. All his life he had been bullied and ignored, saved only by Tsukishima, and even then, something was missing. He hadn’t been good enough, never good enough. Now, he felt whole. He had the rest of the third years. He was captain of the volleyball team. He had finally mastered the float serve, and he was actually pretty good at spiking Kageyama’s balls. 

 

He was happy.

 

“Yes, I’m coming!”


End file.
